Litter Box
ok Litter Box is 1st single release from Melanie Martinez 3rd studios album called Pet Shop. this song got lots of hate at first cus nobody liked the title they thot its gonna b bad so its got lots a critics. but the song is simple: its about haters and the message for all those who doesnt like mels music much or are mean so she writ this song for them Music Video the music vid starts out of crybaby with hair in braids she wearing baseball jersey n baseball cap and hold a baseball bat she stuck on home plate with the crowd screams loud but she cant here none of them at all then she turn to focus on her anger of the ball that coming straight at her instead of the crowd chanting her not good enough and being mean bullying her in the bleachers then crybaby she hit the ball so far away like a miles then scene switches back to a calm place crybaby holding a kitten and rubbing it gentle and it pur loving crybaby so much and crybaby wares a pink dress now in this scene and sing will holding back tears then next scene is crybaby hugging herself like against corner of wall in her room bout to give up then realize she gotta stand up and be strong and the kitten it bes nice 2 her meowing that she can overcome her challenges easy then it goes back to baseball game of crybaby ties hair back in hairtie and quick steps to the plate. she can see all her teammates being bitch so she acts quick and then hits ball farther this time then the kitten runs with her in all the bases n they win another game all cus crybaby skill then her teammates huddle her with the kitty n say to her congrats then bully kelly comes and says to her i didnt know how grate your in the team im sorry i ever b so mean the end of the vid then shows the kitty playing with ball of yarn Lyrics 1verse: i try n be nice 2 everyone spread my love all over the globe but everyone is mean to me they dont get it at all n i suffer day n night cus of the disrespect for my own attempts precorse: they treat me of shit time after time im stuck taking the piss like my art is a crime but i used to cry and wish all those in vein until i stepped up and rub they shit back in they face corse: im not a litter box i dont sit n squat no i dont take the punishment at all instead i stand tall and face all my fear cus nobody gets to be a bitch of me no more 2 verse: now i am strong and nobody tear me down becuase i am tough then all the haters n they might got me barriers and the could strike me down but lemme tell u all who runs this town ok 3verse: we all can come unite n we all can come friends if we stick together once and 4 all its simpel really it is i wouldnt be singing this song otherwise i love everyone n my heart spills so kind even 4 those who might not b that nice Music Video Clips